Please Don't Take Him
by Jemmz
Summary: Every night, around this time she wakes and weeps. Crying Charlie’s name and muttering under her breath, “Don’t take him, please don’t take him!” And I feel the same too.


_**Hurley's POV**_

Every night, around this time she wakes and weeps. Crying Charlie's name and muttering under her breath, "_Don't take him, please don't take him_!"

At first I wondered what she meant. I took no second guesses in to knowing who she was talking about. But what does she mean? Does she mean fate? God? I don't know. So I just watch her. Sometimes I bring myself to wake her if she's real upset. Then she goes off on the shoreline and cries leaving me with Aaron who cries, well, like a baby. Like a baby whose lost their father. Who ever said babies sleep peacefully? This baby never sleeps peacefully. Not since what happened. Not since Charlie died.

Since he….you know….went to the big rock star heaven in the sky where God plays guitar and there are concerts wherever you go. I can imagine Charlie playing at a concert. He always loved his music. I find it hard to go on since he's gone. I'm getting better though. I'm used to losing the people I love in my life. But Claire….

Oh poor Claire.

I moved next to her tent just to look after her. She has nobody now. Kate sometimes talks to her. And Desmond and Jack. But nobody will give her the attention Charlie gave her. Dude, Charlie loved her. I could tell. I got pissed off whenever he ditched me to go off with her. I felt lonely. But I understand now. When you love someone you wanna be with them all the time. 24/7. I never had that kind of relationship with Libby. I loved her. She loved me. Finally someone who loved me back. But neither of us were Charlie or Claire. They were strong. They kept through thick and thin. I'm not a hero. I like to think I am. But I'd never risk my life like that. I'm a coward.

And now it seems Claire has cried the whole ocean. She just won't stop! I've had my fair share of crying. But I stopped. I can stop. Claire can't. And nor can her baby son. Sometimes watching them makes me cry too. She walks along the beach, Aaron in her arms. Just staring. Out in to the ocean like he'll come back. But we all know he won't. Oh geeze, there's a lump in my throat. I want to yell. I want to scream out loud for what fate has done to my dear friend. I just want him back. He made me laugh and smile. He was my only friend. And I can't help thinking it was my fault. First Libby and now poor Charlie. And my family have suffered my cursed self. Who will be next?

She says it's not my fault. Whenever I say it is. She only talks to say it's not my fault. The rest of the time she's silent and timid. When I watch her sitting on the beach, holding Charlie's ring and balancing Aaron on her lap I just want Charlie to emerge. Just to give the poor girl a hug. Maybe he's watching us. I don't know where he is. I like to think he's everywhere. Sometimes I talk to him. But he doesn't reply. I don't expect a reply. But I can't help thinking, wishing I could hear his voice one last time.

And now Claire has run off, tears falling, breathing heavy. She runs to the ocean and whispers Charlie's name as the droplets fall from her eye in to the salty water. But she knows, we all know the dude's never coming back.

Jack's gone all '_I hate myself'_. We're worried about his health.

And Desmond. He beats himself up about Charlie. Wishing he could have saved him one last time.

Sawyer doesn't even speak about him anymore. He's all like, "_Charlie?"_

Kate…Kate just walks around the beach in circles or whatever. Thinking. She says she's forming our next plan. But I can tell it's our friend Charlie she's fretting about.

And Claire, she's half way in to the sea now. She's being restrained by Jack who looks as if he's crying himself. Kate's ran off in to the jungle, Aaron is bawling his little eyes out, Sawyer's reading his book trying to ignore reality and I'm….I'm just sitting here being Hurley.

And now she's shouting, yelling in to the background of the ocean screaming at the top of her lungs, "_Don't take him! Please don't take him!"_

As I said- Every night, at this time she wakes and weeps for him. I can't help but beg and plead the very same thing. Don't take him. Please don't take our Charlie.


End file.
